The White Wolf
by Zuzu Bailey
Summary: Destiny Bane, a girl with weird abilities was running from some walkers when she spots Rick and his group. Will his group accept her? Weirdness and all? (character description in first chapter)
1. Chapter 1

_**Name:** Destiny Bane_

_**Age:** 11-12_

_**Birthday**: July 17_

_**Appearance**: mid-back length white hair, bright blue eyes. She usually wears her hair up unless she's sleeping._

_**Background**: during the initial outbreak she was at her parents' house and walkers busted down her door and her mom was bit on her arm and died from infection and blood loss. When she turned she bit Destiny's dad and killed him as well. She has been on the run for two years since the outbreak began._

_**Weapon choice:** anything she can get her hands on. She can wield a gun well but she doesn't like to use them because they are so loud. She always has a backup fold in pocket knife but generally uses the 10 inch survival knife she found on a dead walker. She wears it in a black leather sheath on her belt loop._

_**Abilities**: she has been able to transform into a wolf with the same fur color as her hair and same eye color. She picks up her clothes and tosses them onto her back after she transforms so she has them with her for when she needs to change back. She can also make people's heads explode or implode by just thinking about it. She doesn't know how she acquired the ability to begin with, but it seemed her parents didn't know anything about it. After the outbreak, she found out about another ability that makes walkers' heads explode or implode by just thinking about it. she can only do this one walker at a time, and she doesn't do it often because she tends to pass out afterwards from exhaustion from it and either cough up blood or have a stream of blood leak from her nose._

I was running from the herd of biters. There must've been at least 40 of them behind me. I took heavy breaths with each hard footstep onto the asphalt. My lungs were burning and I had a cramp, but adrenaline kept me going. Their low growls and moans riddled my dreams with nightmares each night, and I was hearing more than I had ever wished now. I took a sharp left turn around a building in attempt to throw them off, to no avail. The sounds of the stumbling biters were still audible in my ears. Not being able to run any longer, I stopped and had my hands on my knees in exhaustion. Taking heavy breaths, I hear more of them and run again. I make myself transform into a wolf, because I know on two feet I won't be fast enough to outrun them. I grab the clothes that hung loosely on my wolf form and keep them in my mouth while I run away.

I keep running on all fours. My head was closer to the ground and my shirt was dragging on the concrete. I soon was used to running like this and was faster than I was on two feet. The sounds of the biters were fading away with each new moment and with them my anxiety. I stopped in my new form to look at myself. I found a window on a building and saw my reflection in it.

I looked like a white wolf. My bright blue eyes glared back at me, I knew I looked like this when I transformed, I still didn't quite believe it even after being able to for my entire life.

Suddenly I hear a loud explosion to my left, and go to check it out. A large windowed building was broken and normal people running out. I see a girl and boy that must've been around 12, like me. The two leaders with run out onto the grass and begin shooting the biters out of their way. They run quickly to some of the cars and get inside. Why are they running from the building? I think it was called the CDC. That's where some people were researching about the epidemic before all means of communication were lost. Are there just many biters inside? I look around and trot over to the cars. I hear the group shout loudly to two people just getting out of the building. I turn my head to see an older man and a blond haired woman climbing out of the window and running towards the others.

"Get down!" I hear one of the men say. All of them simultaneously duck their heads for protection and I understand why when the sound of another explosion rattles my sensitive dog ears. The CDC turns into a ball of fire and explodes anywhere and everywhere all at once. Pieces from metal and glass to tables and computers were flying everywhere. I see heat rising from the asphalt and my paws burn on it. I yelp when an object hits my side. I see my red blood stain my white fur quickly and look to the older man hiding behind the sacks for help. He looks at me with concern as he helps the blond lady up and gets into the car. Giving up on his help, I lie down on one of the sacks and lick my wound to clean it up a bit.

The boy from inside an RV comes out of the car, with a woman who I guessed was his mother coming after him.

"Carl, no!" she screamed at him. He ignored her and came by to me and picked me up off the ground. I yelped again in pain in my side from the scratch, but he drudged with me in his tiny arms back to the RV. I held my clothes in my mouth tightly, knowing at some point I would have to change back into them.

"Carl!" the mom says as he places me onto the ground next to his seat. "What if it would have bitten you?" she says sternly as we take a turn down the road away from here. I bark when she calls me and it, and my clothes fall out of my mouth onto the floor. I nudge my plaid button up shirt so it goes over my head, and the boy laughs at me.

"Look, she's trying to put the clothes on," he giggles. I try to nod my head so he can help me with this, and surprisingly, he does. He helps me put my paws through the sleeves and even attempts putting my light blue skinny jeans on me. He gives up and I do the rest myself.

He probably thinks I'm just a stupid dog, I think to myself wryly.

"We can't keep her," the man with short hair says with his eyes on the road, "we don't have the kind of resources to."

I listen to their bickering and learn a few names. Dale, rick, Carl, and Lori. I bark a few times to get all of the peoples' attention in the car. The older man, Dale, looks back and tries to get me to shut up. The mother looks at me as well. I change back into my normal self, and fill my clothes in with my normal body. All of their eyes open widely in astonishment.

"What the HELL?" I hear Dale exclaim. Carl jumps back in surprise. My body fits in my clothes awkwardly and I adjust them to my comfort. Rick stops the RV, and I look behind us to see the other cars doing the same in Rick's lead. Some people get out of the other vehicles to see what's going on. I look back to the people around me.

"What are you?" Lori hisses at me, grabbing Carl in a protective way.

I roll my eyes at her response, "typical," I say, thinking about how she was reacting to me, "whatever people don't understand they end up feeling threatened by them."

"Well, you can hardly blame us," dale says, throwing his hands in the air, "you were a dog one moment and a girl the next! How are we supposed to react?"

I shrug, and then a painful jolt fills my side, "damn," I mumble under my breath. I place a hand on my waist and feel blood stain my shirt. I use my hand to hide it so no one asks about it.

A man with a crossbow slung on his shoulder comes over and opens the door to the RV.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who's this chick?" he looks to Rick and Dale while he enters the vehicle. He looks very skeptical of me.

I thrust my hand out to him, "Destiny," I say simply, "Destiny Bane."

He takes it, obviously skeptical of me, and shakes it once. He lets go and another woman comes in.

"Quite a name," the other woman with short cropped gray hair says kindly, coming in with a girl with blond hair barely reaching her shoulders. They look related, and I assume the little girl is her daughter.

"Thanks," I smile, "would you guys mind if I stayed with you? I have nowhere else to go."

"Where are your parents?" Rick asks me, tilting his head a bit to the side.

I think back to when my parents died, "They both were bit, and died."

I say nothing more, and no one asks anything more from me.

"Sure," Rick says. I feel a smile tug at my lips. I've been rejected from groups before, even when they didn't know about what I could do. Then these people let me in no problem? Wow, I'm starting to like these people already.

"Don't worry," I add, "I can help collect supplies and food so I'm not deadweight."

Everyone nods, and we all give brief introductions. After them, the others all go back to their separate cars and we start off again. Now Dale is driving. We drive a couple miles and I keep quiet, looking outside occasionally. We come to another stop, this time because there are many cars in the way of where we are going. A huge truck is on its side and other cars block are in the road. Daryl on the motorcycle, goes up ahead to look for a path to get through. He comes back and tells us to follow him so we do. A loud screeching noise comes from the car and it hurts my ears. I try to block out the noise by putting my hands on them but it doesn't help much. Steam emits from the hood and Dale stops the RV.

**A.N. : first chapter. what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own The Walking Dead. **

He gets out of the driver seat and we all stand up to get out of the RV. I get out after the rest of them, trailing behind Carl and his mom. Lori still seems to not trust me, and it's annoying, really. I may be different, but I can still be trusted. She didn't seem to get that.

"I said it, didn't I say it?" dale states, "it's dead in the water."

His exasperation is very present in his facial features.

Glenn asks, "Is there a problem Dale?"

"Only a small matter," he says sarcastically, waving his hands in the air, "we're stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-," he stops when Daryl opens a trunk of another car and takes supplies from it. We agree to take supplies but Lori objects.

"This is a graveyard," she states, hugging her arms around herself, "I don't know how I feel about this," she says quietly to Rick. It was such a low whisper I think only I could hear her with my enhanced senses. We are all quiet, deciding what we should do.

"Let's look around," I say, "I know I'm new here and all, but in this world, only the strongest survive out there. It is literally eat or be eaten. You all know that by now."

Silently they agree with me. We go off in different directions looking for supplies in abandoned cars. Dale is up on top of the RV looking for biters anywhere. Shane found a truck full of water jugs, holding about three gallons per jug. I laugh at him while he practically bathes himself in it. I look back at what I was doing. I open a car door and see a biter. It was lifeless, so I assume it was dead. I grab across from him to a granola bar but the biter comes to life and is trying to grab at me. I instantly reach at my belt for my knife and stab him in the eye. My heart beats out of my chest and I calm down with quiet deep breaths. I unexpectedly feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around, thinking it was a biter. It was Carl; he drags me under a car with him.

"What's going on," I whisper to him. He tries to scoot over so I can fit in as well under the small car.

"There's a group of walkers coming at us," he says afraid. I can feel the fear radiate from him and take his hand in mine by instinct. I don't exactly know why I did it, but I did. Maybe it was a dog kind of thing to do; to comfort people.

We both can't fit under the small car without one of us being still on the outside partially, and I knew I couldn't leave him in this kind of state so I transform into my white wolf form. I get closer to him so I'm fully under the car. I keep my head on my paws and wait for the walkers to pass. I hear their sloppy footsteps and my heart races in anticipation. What would happen if they caught us?

I see next to us, the little girl Sophia trying to get out from the car she was under. I thought it was safe too but when I see the walker lean down to go under the car, I hear her begin crying and moving away from it. She's out from under the car and she runs to the grass into the forest.

I slither out of my too big clothes and nudge them at Carl to take them. He looks confused at first but seems to get the idea. I nod at him and run to follow Sophia. Jumping over large branches, I feel Rick following me.

"Can you sense her trail?" he shouts after me. I bark in reply and run faster when I smell another biter following where she went. I see her blond short hair and run to follow her. Rick goes ahead of me and catches Sophia in his arms. She lets out a small scream but calms down when she knows its rick. She looks at me with confusion.

"It's Destiny, Sophia, don't worry," Rick says. Sophia is still wary of me and sticks with Rick. I follow them both going down to a stream. We trudge in the water for a minute or so until Rick find a spot for Sophia to stay in.

"Listen Sophia I want you to stay here and hide under these branches," he says to her, "I can't carry you and run from walkers at the same time. I won't be fast enough. I'll come back for you later, but if it seems safe go up the stream and keep the sun on your left shoulder." I look away from them and see a few walkers coming closer from above the stream. Rick sees them too and ushers Sophia under the branches.

"Stay safe, Sophia," he says. He looks back up to the walkers stumbling at us. One of the falls into the creek. If he were still alive he would've broken his ankle, but since he was in this undead form, it didn't matter. He walks through the water, and it slows him, to our advantage. Its mouth opened in hunger and came at us. We ran away, and rick was yelling to get all of the walkers by Sophia away from her. I started barking repeatedly, to help him out. Hearing many more than I assumed were in the forest, I whined and looked up to Rick. He seemed to know why I stopped barking and he stopped yelling. We ran quickly through the forest back up to the highway and saw the rest of the group looking at us expectantly.

"She's not back?" rick asks Carol when she came walking towards us. Carol shook her head and began crying. Lori came over and held her to comfort her. I saw Carl over by Daryl talking to him. I walked over to them while Rick reassured Carol. She was having a mental breakdown. We needed to get moving, because I was positive there would be another heard coming soon

"You didn't find her?" Daryl asks me. My head droops low and I give him an apologetic look. We had to leave her, she couldn't run as fast as Rick or I could, especially not from walkers.

"We're going to go back out and find her right?" Carl asked Daryl. He nods and I bark, asking if I could go.

"You can help us track her," Daryl comments, "so you're coming with me. Come on, let's go."

He pats my head and rubs behind my ears, and even though I'm mostly human I have to admit it felt good. I walk next to him, as if he was the owner and I was the dog. But I'm no normal dog after all. And I think these people here understand imp no ordinary human either.

Daryl interrupts whatever conversation Rick and the others were having, he said, "Destiny and I are going out to look for Sophia. Anyone coming with?"

Rick nods, he follows Daryl and I down off the highway into the forest. The shrubs and trees seem to go on forever. I look up to Daryl and Rick. Their expressions say what we all are thinking.

**_I really do hope we can find Sophia in this mess._**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters, just Destiny.**

Rick, Daryl and I walk in the forest, with Daryl and I tracking Sophia via her tracks. Her small feet are difficult to track in the midst of the leaves and i had to rely on my nose to help me find her. We head back to the creek in which we left her, but we don't find her there. we might've been out there for an hour or so and we still don't find her. I sense her trail again and head across the creek to the other side of it. Daryl attempts to discover her tracks but since he's only human he can't really do anything I can't already. Running up ahead to see if I could find anything, I suddenly couldn't find her tracks anymore. It was like they just, disappeared out of thin air. I stopped and waited for Daryl to come to the same conclusion. Turning my head to look back at them, I notice Daryl's confused expression.

"They're just, gone," he says quietly. He furrows his brows in confusion and looks at Rick.

Rick looks at him, not liking the comment from Daryl he was given, "What do you mean gone? the tracks can't just disappear can they?"

"I don't know," Daryl says, he then looks down to me, "They just did. What do you think, Destiny?"

I nod my head to agree with them. I don't know what happened. Unless she just sprouted wings and flew off I have no idea what happened to her.

Rustling is heard among the leaves on the ground and we all turn around to attack what was coming at us. I was ready for a walker, but nothing came into sight. I didn't smell what walkers smelled like; rotting flesh and blood.

Daryl had his bow up, "Sophia?" he asks

"No," a rough voice said. Shane came out from behind a tree. It wasn't as if he were hiding, he was just behind the tree at the moment.

"Everybody's worrying, you all have been gone for at least an hour," Shane says to us. rick looks surprised.

"You head back," Rick says, "Tell them we're doing our best to find Sophia and will be back soon."

Shane nods and heads back with Daryl tagging along as well after a few exchanging of words. We look for a few more minutes before heading back. On our way up I heard a low growl come from a biter and turn around to see it, with part of the skin from it's jaw hanging off. Rick wouldn't shoot it because it would attract more. Two other walkers popped out from behind some trees behind it, their growls giving their locations away. We turn the other way to see another two of them surrounding us. If i had my human voice, I probably would've mumbled some profanities.

Rick seemed to have the same thought, "Shit," he cursed. I remembered how, in my wolf form, I was immune to the virus, like all other animals. I can chew through their necks and have their heads fall off and be useless.

Even in my wolf form, I could feel I smile tug at my lips.

I growled menacingly at the walkers, changing from cute pup to threatening canine within milliseconds. Even Rick jumped a bit at my new demeanor. The walkers, however, seemed unfazed and only stumbled closer. Their arms were trying to grab at rick, but I stopped any of them that came near him by jumping at them and using my teeth to rip their throats out. It was gross, believe me, but when you're in a life and death situation, you'll do _anything_ to survive. I felt the stale blood on my tongue and tried furiously not to think about it without barfing. I felt the top of his spine that connected to his head snap in two.

Leaving that one on the ground, I pounced onto another and did the same thing. I jerk my head back and forth, like a dog with a chew toy, until the same ending meets with the next one. I see out of the corner of my eye, rick grabbing a rock to fend for himself. He smashes a few heads as well as the one I ripped the head off of before. I finish the second one, and leave it to die from the rock in Rick's hand.

He smashes it into the walker's brain, and turns around to see me.

"Thanks," he says, "I'm not too sure if I would've lived without your help."

I nod at him. I have to clear my system of the walker blood, or else when i turn back human I'll have the virus and turn into one of them. I learned about this from my cousin and their family, I was surviving out here with them for a while until something like that happened. We learned that if you wait for a few hours and drink a crap ton of water, it'll all be flushed out and you'll be back to normal.

We head back up to the highway side, and meet up with the rest of the group. Everyone looks at me with horror when they see the blood staining my fur coat. Carol, Lori, and Andrea run up to us, followed by T-dog, Daryl, and Carl. Dale looks over, but keeps at the top of the RV, looking for anymore walkers coming down the highway.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Daryl says, "We left you for a few minutes and you come back like this?"

"Are you bit?" Shane asks me seriously..

Rick shakes his head, "We're fine," he says, "We were held up by a few walkers, and Destiny here saved my life." he looks at me though, "But you had to have had at least some of the blood go into your system, does that mean you'll turn?"

I shake my head. I wish I could tell them why, but I guess they'll just have to trust me.

Lori just looks at me, deciding what to do, "Well, we ought to get you cleaned up," she looks over to Shane, "Someone go take her back somewhere to get cleaned up, she can't just stay here covered with blood looking like that."

"We shouldn't go back to the creek for a while," Shane says, "There are probably more walkers that would try to come back over here"

Carol objected, "But Sophia is still out there she could be hurt!" she sits on the rail separating the highway and the woods. "How could you just leave her? She's just a child…" she trailed off and tears formed from her eyes.

Rick rubbed his face, trying to figure out what to say to calm her down, "It was our only option I couldn't carry her and she couldn't run fast enough from the walkers," he said to her as calmly as he could manage, "I was just going to lead the walkers away so she could get back up here to you."

Carol mourns Sophia, and the rest of the group tries to make her feel better. I feel out of place and walk over by Carl. He seems to not know how to feel about this like I do. Rick stands up, and walks off. I don't pay attention to where he is going, because Shane gestures me to follow him. I leave Carl's side and go to follow him over somewhere else. He leads me over to the truck filled with water jugs. He takes two of them out of the truck. Shane opens one of the jugs and pores some of the cool water on me, suddenly.

I jump back as soon as the water hits my fur, but I understand what he's doing.

"We have to get you cleaned up," he says shortly. He continues to pour the water on me, and the waters rolls off my fur along with the red blood. After I'm clean, I feel new. My fur coat is pure white again, and I like it. Shane is called over by Dale, and he leaves. I just sit there for a while, looking at the sunset.

_It's getting late_, I think to myself

"So are you going to change back?" a new voice, Carl, comes over and asks me. I shake my head. "oh," he says. He comes over and sits by me.

"Do you think we'll find Sophia?" he asks me. He looks out at the sky but then at me, as if forcing me to answer.

_Truly, I don't, but I can't just tell Carl that!_

I nod my head, and Carl smiles, "You know, it's so weird to have a friend that can change into a wolf. I thought this world was already weird enough, I guess I thought wrong."

_This world is full of weird things, _I wanted to say. I couldn't, and just kept to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Walking Dead or its characters**

The adults told Carl and I to go to bed in the RV, so we did. Carl wasn't too happy about being told what to do, but I was too worn out from today's activities. We go into the RV and get a sleeping bag. I decide I don't need one and just lay next to Carl on the floor. I curl my fluffy tail around me and hear Carl's near silent breathing next to me. He had already fallen asleep. It doesn't really surprise me though, today has been quite an interesting day….

_next morning…._

I wake up when Carl does. Stretching my legs out and yawning, I realize my dreams weren't riddled with nightmares for once. There's a bowl full of water on the ground next to me, so I drink from it, knowing i will change back into my human form this morning because I know the Walker blood has washed out of my system. On the table in the RV is my pair of clothes, all washed and clean. I mentally smile and need to remember to thank whoever washed these later. I take the clothes and head into the bathroom. I change into my human form, and am standing naked and cold in the bathroom. I hastily put on my clothes and put my white hair up into a high ponytail. In the mirror, i see my startling blue eyes staring back at me. My hand finds the sheath that I keep my large knife in on my belt. I'm glad none of the adults confiscated it.

I walk out of the bathroom and find Carl, awake now. We see Rick and the other adults handing each other melee type weapons outside the window. Walking out the door, I hear parts of their conversation and check out what's going on. Carl follows behind me.

Glenn looks ecstatic with the axe looking thing in his hands. Daryl goes on talking about how we will go by the creek, where he believes Sophia might be.

"We'll stay in each others' sights," Rick tells us. Everyone nods, but then looks back at me coming out of the RV.

"So," I started, "i realize i have a few things to fill you in on," i say to the lot of them. Andrea nods, and the others wait for me to continue, "When I'm a wolf, I'm immune to the disease like most animals, so if somehow the walker blood gets into my system, I just have to wait a couple hours until the blood gets out of my body."

They seem to understand, and go back to other conversation. we all hear Dale and Andrea bickering and listen in.

"I want my gun," Andrea demands.

Dale tries to do everything to not have her have the gun. A new name is brought up, Amy. I don't know who she is.

"Who's Amy?" I whisper to Carl.

"Andrea's sister," he replies, "she died a while back."

"Oh."

We wait for their argument to be over before we leave. Carl and I convinced Rick to take us with him, but of course we had to keep in his sight, which I really didn't mind. Carl and I are forced in the middle of the group when we go in the forest so Shane (who holds up the back of the group) can still see us. Rick and Daryl are up front, trying to track her footsteps.

"I can help you track her," I offer. No one replies to me. i roll my eyes and keep walking. Carl attempts to talk to Shane, but he's shrugged off as well.

"I know how it feels," I whisper to him. A smile appears on his face. The crickets are as loud as ever where we are, and i just want to shut them up.

"It seems like Shane's mad at me," he whispers to me.

_Not mad at you, but Lori, _I want to say. It's too easy to pick up on their relationship, and I've only been here for a day or so. I'm surprised Carl hasn't picked up on it.

"I don't think he's mad at you," I say back to him. I couldn't _tell_ him his dad's best friend liked his mom and vice versa.

Up ahead of us, there's a small campsite with a tent occupying an area. We go to check it out. Carl, Lori and I stay behind a few feet while Carol goes up with Shane.

"Sophia?" she asks to the tent, hoping she's in there, "Sophia it's mommy."

No reply. Daryl quietly and slowly opens the zipper to the inside of the tent. He goes in, but comes back out a few moments later, gaging.

"It ain't her," he says. Carol looks depressed more than ever.

"What _was _in there?" I ask.

"Someone who, _opted out," _Daryl says. He means they killed themselves. Wow, I don't think i could ever bring myself to do that.

The sound of church bells ringing is present, and I almost think I imagine it til I see everyone looking around to find the source of which the noise is coming from. we run towards the direction we thought it was in, and find a small church just outside the forest line. We all burst into a run, and I run the fastest but slow down so the adults are first. We enter the doors and see three heads facing the front. the heads turn around and growl at us, and I instinctively grab my knife. Rick goes up and brings down an axe on one of their heads, so i follow in his lead and do the same to another. Daryl gets the last one. Carol walks in and desperately looks for Sophia. we hear the bells again, and go to look outside.

"there's no steeple here, Rick!" Shane says. we turn around the corner of the Church and find speakers blaring out the bell ringing.

"It's on a damn timer!" Daryl swears. Glenn cuts the wire to make the ringing stop. we stand there for a bit.

"I'm going to go back in there," Carol says. A few of us go in too. Carl, Rick and I go in and stand in the back. I hear Carol pray, and I feel Carl take my hand.

_I hope I'm wrong. I hope Sophia is okay. _

Carol turns around and sees Lori. Lori offers her to sit down and she does. She sits down and cries. Lori provides a shoulder to cry on for Carol and I feel some respect towards her.

When we go back outside again we decide to split up and look for Sophia. Shane and Rick were staying behind while the others went to look for her somewhere else.

"we want to stay behind too," Carl says firmly, "we're her friends."

Shane and Rick both look at each other at the same time, as if thinking the same thing. Lori takes charge from here, "Just be careful, okay?"

"Yeah," he says. I feel like I just go wherever Carl goes, because we're the same age. Not that it bothers me, i just think that the adults are more worried about him than me. It doesn't surprise me, because both of his parents are in the group. I wish my parents were still alive. I envy the relationship Carl and his parents have.

The others leave, with Rick, Shane, Carl, and I left.

"Can you give me a minute?" Rick asks Shane quietly. Shane nods and Rick walks back into the church.

Never mind, its us three left now. we walk up to the church steps and sit down, waiting for Rick to come back out. When he does, Shane asks, "Did you get what you needed?"

Rick doesn't look at Shane and keeps walking, "I guess I'll find out."

I follow Rick, and Shane and Carl do too. Heading into the forest, I feel like somethings near us. soon we hear swishing of leaves and Rick stops us. he points to the left of us and we spot a deer. it's just walking around, completely unaware of us watching it. the deer comes out into a clearing, and we can see it better. it shakes it's head around and Rick smiles. I did too, for that matter. Carl moves closer to it, and I close behind him.

The deer looks so peaceful, as if ignorant of the world around it. It's head perks up then, and looks at us. the ear twitches cutely.

All of the sudden, I hear a loud gunshot, and feel Carl's weight push into me and I fall backwards with him on top of me. I look at his chest and see a blood stain blooming on his shirt.

"CARL!" I scream.

**A.N.: two updates in one day! Wow, this scene always makes me sad whenever I watch it. I hope you like my story so far! Stay tuned, some interesting stuff and thaaangs will be happening soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**i do not own the Walking Dead**

Rick and Shane come around me and take Carl. We find a fat man who came out from behind a tree and he comes to ask if we needed help.

"OF COURSE WE NEED HELP YOU BASTARD!" I yell, absolutely freaking out.

"My Pa's house is up about a half a mile, go ask for Hershel," the man says.

I look at Shane, "Take my clothes for when I change, got it? I'll go find them, but you've gotta fat least try to keep up!"

I change into my wolf form, and I can see right away the fat man is frightened by me. I don't have time to deal with that at the moment so I run. I run as fast and as powerfully as I can go. I feel tears escape my eyes and I wonder if Carl will be okay. I might've been running at least 15 miles an hour, I felt bad for telling Rick to keep up with me, but I needed to find help right away. Outside the forest I was greeted with an open field, up the field I saw an old white house. There was a girl on the porch. There was a clothes line in front of me so I grabbed one of the larger shirt that must've belonged to the fat guy and put it on. I turned back into my human form and ran with the long shirt reaching below my knees to the porch.

"I need your help!" I cry, "My friend was just shot and he needs help."

"What are you doing in only a shirt? Where did that wolf go?" she asks me, "I didn't see it but I heard it out in the field-," she mumbles off but I interrupt her.

"There's no time to explain! Some guy shot my friend and he told me to run here and ask for Hershel!"

"Calm down, Hershel is my father. Let me go get him and I'll go get my horse," she burst inside and an older man came out and I followed into the house. It didn't look like they'd been surviving the damn apocalypse like we have. The looked like they were living normally.

The woman with short hair came back outside on a horse, "come get on, show me where they are!"

"Just follow me!" I yell out to her. I change back into my wolf form and leave behind the large shirt. I run faster than I did before. The horse clacking of its hooves was behind me and I needed to find Rick. I saw him running on the edge of the woods and barked a few times to get his attention. He looked at me and then at the horse.

"Help my boy!" Rick said. He handed Carl up to the girl and got up onto the horse as well. Shane was farther behind with the slower and exasperated fat man.

"Otis!" the girl on the horse yelled. He looked up and seemed to get motivated enough to keep running. We all ran back to the house and got Carl inside. I stayed outside because I could tell no one understood why a freaking wolf was with this new group. I waited for Shane to come back up here with the man.

I saw them on the border of the field, and they became closer and closer until they finally got up to the porch. Shane had my clothes in one hand and he gave them to me. I went inside with Shane for a moment so he could be my voice. The older woman and younger woman with short hair looked at us when we walked in, at me particularly.

"Do have a bathroom she could borrow?" Shane asks awkwardly. The older woman looks at us with confusion but leads me to a small half-bathroom. I change into my human form quickly and put on my clothes and burst out the door while putting my long white hair up. Everyone looks at me with confusion except for Rick and Shane.

"What just happened? Where did the wolf go?" the fat man, Otis asks me. He looks genuinely confused.

"I'm the wolf. I can transform into a wolf whenever I want. I can do a few other thing too but that's the main thing I can do," I try to explain simply.

They didn't know how to react, and quite honestly, I didn't have the time to care. I heard in the background Hershel and Rick talking about needing something for Carl, and that Shane and Otis would go out to get it. I went over by Carl's side. Hershel was pressing a cloth against his wound. I wasn't even paying attention to what was happening around me. I could only see Carl and him being unconscious. It scared me. Of all of the freaky things in this world, a comatose boy was the thing that scared me the most. Maybe it was because I knew him. He was my friend, and I couldn't stand to see him like this. Rick was having a meltdown, he was mumbling about how Lori didn't know, and he was crying like I was. My stare was blank, filled with no thoughts at all now. Just, nothing.

"Are you his little girlfriend or something?" the girl with short hair asked me. I shook my head. She put her arms around me and took me to the other room. I looked over my shoulder, still at Carl when I left the room. We were outside now, and I don't know where this girl was taking me.

"I'm Maggie Greene, by the way," she says, still walking towards the back of the house.

"Destiny Bane," I said.

"Well, Destiny, let's go find Rick's wife. I need your help because I don't know where they are and you do," she said calmly and brought me to the horse. She asked me if I wanted to ride with her or 'go wolf' as she called it.

"Can I ride with you?" I don't think I could run any more than I already have today. She nods and helps me up and then gets up herself. Before knowing Maggie I can already tell she has a sister. She didn't treat me with lip or sass; she knew how to make me calm down. I lead her into the forest and we go near the highway. Before we get to the highway, though, we meet up with Daryl and the others.

"Lori," I say, "we need you to come with us now!"

She looks puzzled, as do the rest of them.

Maggie catches on to this and speaks before I get the chance to, "there's been an accident, Carl was shot," she says bluntly.

This seemed to get their attentions. Everyone's eyes widen dramatically. Lori immediately climbed onto the back of the horse, which now had three people occupying it. Maggie told the others where to find her house and to bring the rest of our group to there. We set off on the horse again and it takes up less time to get there now that we know where we are going. We see Rick and Hershel on the porch, just talking. Rick still looks out of sorts.

I hop off the horse when we make it in front of the house. Lori gets off when Rick starts coming down the steps and she hugs him tightly. She cries and Rick takes him into the house to see Carl. I follow in after them. Lori lies next to Carl and talks to him, despite the fact he probably can't hear her. Rick has to donate more blood to him, so he sits down in the chair and has the chord stuck in his arm to give blood. After dong that he leaves with Lori and they go into the living room to talk with Hershel. I was alone in the room with an unconscious Carl.

I sit down in the chair next to him, and pray that he'll be alright.

"Yeah, I know you probably can't hear me but I-," I feel tears come into my eyes, "what am I saying? I-, just, don't die, alright?"

I wipe away the tears on my face quickly. I decide to go outside and look for Sophia again, whether it was by myself or with someone else. The others were coming down the street, Daryl in front on a motorcycle. What ever happened to noise attracts walkers?

Hershel, Maggie and the rest of them come out and give greetings to our group.

I motion Daryl over by me and ask him, "Hey, do you want to go look for Sophia again?"

"Tomorrow," he says, "we've just gotten back from doing that all day."

I nod, "I'll meet you out here at before dawn?"

He nods back. I notice the sun is setting and yawn. Walking over by Dale, I ask him if I can spend the night in the RV again.

"Sure," he says. I plaster a fake smile and get into the RV. Taking out the sleeping bag from where Carl got it yesterday, I wrap myself up into it on the floor and fall asleep.

_Today has been quite a long day._


	6. Chapter 6

**i do not own The Walking Dead**

I dreamt of walkers chasing me again, but this time I was running with Carl, and he tripped and fell and I was forced to leave him. When I woke up, I was still in the RV. I took a deep breath, and stood up. Going outside, I see Daryl, Rick, Shane and everyone else around a big pile of rocks. A fear overcame me that it was Carl, but I heard an older woman talking about Otis, so I knew he must've died somehow. I walked over and listened to Shane telling us how he died saving himself, and how he saved Carl. I must've missed something pretty big while I slept, but I didn't ask questions. Maggie's family was mourning, and I didn't want to butt in.

_Shane is lying_, I notice, surprised. _But why would he lie? _I continued listening to him talk greatly about Otis and Maggie's family seems to believe his false words. According to Shane, he and Otis were out on a run to save Carl, and Otis willingly sacrificed himself. I should say something, but at the same time, I shouldn't. I stay quiet, and we all go up to place stones on a grave.

After the short service is over, Maggie goes inside, but comes back out with a map. She lays it out on the top of the hood of the RV, and we decide to split up and look for Sophia.

"You can't go anywhere far from here," Hershel says to Rick, "we might need your blood again. And you," he says to Shane, "you can't go anywhere on that ankle, or it'll heal wrong."

"So that leaves me," Daryl says, looking at the map.

"And me," I offer, "I want to help."

The adults look disapprovingly at me, but I keep my ground. Daryl allows me to come with him, and we leave to discuss where we will go and search.

We nod to each other and head off, but Rick intercepts us.

"Daryl, Destiny," he says, "Do you think you two will be alright out there?"

"We'll be fine," Daryl says. He keeps his hand on his crossbow on his back, and we leave without another word. I follow him into the forest line, and we head in. we try to track Sophia, but don't really get too far with it, so we just wander around. I see an old house and tap Daryl's shoulder. He sees it too; we go and check it out.

The house is neat-kept, but has nothing we could use in it. I start to lose hope, and begin to think that we'll never find Sophia. Out of nowhere, I hear many loud growls from outside, and look out a broken window to look.

There I see a herd of them surrounding the house.

"Shit," Daryl and I say simultaneously.

"I'll lead them away," I say, "you get back to the farm and I'll meet you back there."

"No," he says, "I'm not-,"

"You're not going to stop me, that am what you are not going to do," I tell him simply. Before he can open his mouth again, I change into my wolf form and watch him tower over me as I shrink.

I shrug off my human clothes and run out the door, barking madly while running in the opposite direction of the house. Daryl walks out after I leave. I don't see him anymore and I just keep running, with the Walkers behind me. I remember the last time I was running from a herd, I was trying to save myself. Now I was trying to save a friend.

As soon as I think I've lost them, I look behind me. There was good news and bad news now; the good news is, the walkers are gone. The bad news is I have no idea where I am right now. I know I'm too far from the farm. I try to gather my senses and try to find at least a street.

"Help!" I hear a little voice say. _Sophia? _I run towards the voice with everything I've got. I see a little girl being attacked by a walker, and recognize her as Sophia. Running up to the walker, I grab at its neck to turn it around and see the face is covered in fresh blood.

_I'm too late… She's already been bitten_

I claw at its face until the body is lifeless on the ground.

I hear soft crying from Sophia. When I look up at her I see the bitten chunk out of her shoulder. I whimper in fear, because who knows how much everyone at the farm was hoping she'd be okay. Blood soaked her shoulder and it dripped down her arm. Both of us knew she was going to die soon, but I tried to keep her spirits up.

"I miss my mom, Des," she said through tears, "I wanted to see her again."

She sits on a branch, and I go to follow her

_Des? Is that supposed to be a nickname?_

I sit next to her and let her huddle her arms around me like I really am a dog. She cries and cries. I wished I could help her get back to her mom, but I don't even know where they are either. We are surrounded by miles of forest I don't remember covering when we went out to look for Sophia. No one will find us.

"Promise me," Sophia says through tears, "promise me you won't kill me when I rise again, I want my mom to find me, and do it herself."

_You could kill many others before she sees you again! _I wanted to shout.

"Please?" she asks. I can see the light begin fading from her eyes, and her strength weakens. Nodding my head, I see a faint smile appear on her face before she leaves this world.

I want to cry, I want to curse the world for taking Sophia. I can proudly say she was my friend, because she was brave, even in the end.

I won't see her rise. I can't bring myself to wait for that. So I run, I try to gain my senses and get back to the farm but I know that it will be futile, because I am utterly lost.

Up ahead, I see a road. When the road is in my view, I notice it is not the same as the road the group and I were stuck on before. This road is completely vacant. No cars, no walkers, nothing.

I look to the left of me and spot a single car, nothing special, but it was something. I trot over to the car, with the hot paved road burning my paws slightly. I ignore the pain and hop my front paws on the door of the car for a better view. Inside, there was a mother and child. The two looked up at me in fear, but it was replaced with a soft smile from the mom. They lay in the backseat of the car, and it seemed like they had been previously sleeping. The mom unlocks the car and comes out slowly. The little girl, who must've been between the age's four to seven, runs out of her mom's grasp and hugs me.

The mother looks frightened; as if she thought I would attack the little girl, but when I don't she seems to calm down a little. She looks weak. And she keeps holding her arm. Her shirt sleeve was stained with blood and I know she has been bit. From farther down the road, a man comes into view, I almost think its Daryl, but know otherwise because the man doesn't have as long of hair.

"Sarah!" the man shouts. He starts to run towards the woman and when he's only a few feet away he sees her bite. "Sarah, what happened?"

The mother, Sarah, has tears running down her face now, "One of those things bit me. It almost got Addie, but I got her away in time."

"Sarah," the man said, "you're going to turn into one of them."

The man gripped at his waist where I saw a handgun. My eyes widened and I decided to get the heck out of dodge. I run past the man on the road to where he came from. And behind me I heard a gunshot. Soon after I hear a little girl crying, and know its Addie. Then another gunshot is heard, and this time I turn around to see who was shot. To my surprise, it wasn't the little girl who died, but the man. I stopped in my tracks, and see the little girl crying even more. She falls onto her knees and crawls over to her dead father. I walk back over to her, and try to comfort her. She sobs into my fur, probably getting snot all over it, but it was fine, because I know what it's like to lose your family. It happened to me, and really what you need is a shoulder to cry on.

I did not have that luxury.

So I let Addie cry, I know she needs it. She's only a few years younger than me after all. After she cries and calms down, I try to get her to walk up with me, and she holds onto the fur on my back. Mind you, it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but I would just have to deal. We walk down the road in front of us, with no signs of any walkers around us whatsoever, which surprises me. We keep walking until she gets too tired and refuses to walk with me anymore. She then climbs onto my back, and falls asleep while I continue to look for any other signs of humans.

The sun was setting and I was beginning to tire, but I wanted this little girl to stay safe, so I keep walking, and hear her snore softly into my white fur. There were a few walkers that decided to peak out, but I stayed covered by the shadows, hidden from them.

I read a sign that stuck in the ground, it said**_ Welcome to Zebulon!_** I was in a new city? I looked at the mile marker and saw I was 45 miles from Atlanta. Wow, I must've walked pretty far. I saw the sun beginning to peak up out of the horizon. How long _have _I been walking?

Behind me, I listened and hear more paws hitting delicately on the pavement.

I turn around slowly enough so Addie doesn't fall off my back, and come to see a red fox, holding a pair of jeans and a tee- shirt. The fox looks knowingly at me, as if he knew about my ability. I tilt my head in confusion, until I finally recognize who it is.

**A.N.: tell me what you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**i dont own the Walking Dead... **

It's Adam, my 15 year old cousin. I hadn't seen him since before the initial outbreak. His family was the fox decent family so his direct family could transform into foxes. In his case, he was a red fox. Since we were family, we had a telepathic link so we could communicate in canine forms and even human forms.

_Long time no sees, _he says to me.

_Tell me about it. Where are your parents?_

_Gone, _there's sadness in his thoughts, but he changes his mood when he asks, _who's the little one?_

_I was separated from my group, and I found this girl and her family. The mom was bitten by a walker and the dad offed himself and the mother. This girl was just left to fend for herself._

Addie stirs in her sleep and she looks up at Adam with curious eyes. She slides off my back and goes over to pet Adam.

_What is she doing? _Adam says to me, he backs up a few steps while Addie walks to him.

_Just let her, she's just a kid, _I tell him. He reluctantly stops and lets her pet his fur. She comes back over to me and holds onto my neck.

_My groups up the street, do you want to come back up with me?_ He asks me. I nod in response and we begin walking. Addie doesn't question anything, and I note that she trusts me. We only walk for a minute or so until we come to see a camp. There am tents lying around and I makeshift fire pit on the pavement. Adam howls, as if telling the others there we were here, and some people emerged from the tents. There must've been at least 5 others here. A teen girl with long blond hair came over to us she had some clothes in her hands which I knew immediately were Adam's because they were his style; A men's tank top, and tan shorts. He was good-looking enough to pull it off, too. All of the girls back in the days would stare at him and I would always roll my eyes.

He grabbed his clothes and shrugged them on quickly from years of practice. He changed back into his teen age boy form and looked down at me, his red hair falling across his face. His green eyes gazed to the blond haired girl and they had 'a moment'. I purposely stepped on his foot with my own when he attempted to kiss the girl.

_Mind filling me in? _I ask him.

_My girlfriend, _he thinks back to me, he says aloud, "hey, Lisanna, can you go get some clothes for my little cousin, Destiny?"

"Destiny?" Lisanna asks, she looks at me, then at Addie, "can I take her?" she reaches down to pick up Addie, and I let her. "Sure, just some jeans and a shirt?"

I nod to her and she leaves, holding Addie in her arms.

**No one's POV (back with Rick's group)**

Carl wakes up in his bed for the first time. His chest hurts painfully, and he doesn't want to sit up. He opens his eyes, and his mom is lying next to him. He looks to his right and sees his dad, sleeping in some chair. His dad looked paler than usual. The last thing he remembers was seeing the deer with Destiny, and then an inexplicable pain in his chest. Carl blacked out after that. He vaguely remembers people talking to him, like Destiny telling him not to die. He wanted to tell her he was okay.

"Where's Destiny?" he asked groggily.

His mom, noticing he finally woke up, looks at him. A flash of sadness washes over her face, and she tries to cover it, "she and Daryl were out looking for Sophia. They were separated and Daryl hasn't come back yet."

"So Sophia's still missing?" Carl asks sadly. His mom nods.

"We'll find them," Rick says. Carl tries to sit up but regrets it right after. A pain stings in his chest and he lies back down. "Just rest, Carl."

Carl heads his advice, and falls back to sleep.

**Destiny's POV**

I'm wearing a tank top and jean shorts that were apparently Lisanna's when she was smaller. She had a growth spurt recently but kept her old clothes just because. Lisanna had her entire family at the camp; both her parents (Greg and Renee), her brother, John (who was the same age as Addie), and her parents' adult friends (whose names I believe were Jane and Ron).

I stayed close to Adam, because I didn't trust anyone else yet. Very soon after I met them they accepted me, though. Greg gave me chores to do, like wash the clothes of everyone. He gave me a washboard and bucket of water to help me start. I scrubbed the clothes and got through the chore he gave me. Jane walked over and smirked at me.

"You're new," she said, "Greg only gives the newest person Laundry duty. It used to be me."

I smile, "really?"

"Yeah."

She's older than me, but when we go on supply runs in the next weeks she and I are generally paired up. Addie doesn't seem to understand her parents are gone, and continuously asks about them. We don't know what to tell her. Addie and John like to play tag frequently, and it makes me laugh. Adam and I go hunting sometimes, but more than half the time the meat is poisoned for humans, and we can't eat it.

My thoughts occasionally wander to how Rick's group is doing. I wonder if they have met Sophia yet. Is Carl okay? Is he alive? The probability of someone getting shot in the chest and surviving is highly unlikely, and gloom fills my heart because I think Carl is gone. What if his group is looking for me?

"Destiny-," Jane starts before I interrupt.

"Just call me Des," I say, "Destiny is too long to say, and it's such a weird name."

"OK," she says.

From then on, everyone calls me Des, even Adam.

"Who came up with that nickname?" he asked me one day.

I think about Sophia. It's been two years now since I've seen her and joined this group, and I feel like I'm family. We've had to move around a lot, and currently our camp was built in a small forest clearing, and we slept in trees to prevent

"A friend of mine gave me the nickname," I say, remembering her sad short life. I feel a tear come to my eye, but blink it back before Adam notices. She shouldn't have died. "It just kind of stuck."

He notices my discomfort with the topic and drops it. He's called over by Greg and goes off to help him. I watch as Adam and Greg begin making a fire for eating, when Jane screams.

**"****HELP!" she shrieks.**

**A.N.: i'll try to update the next chapter tonight but no promises. this chapter was definetely boring, i know, the next chapter wont be, and the next after that will be simply amazing. THAT'S ALL I'VE GOT TO SAY! HOPE YOU STILL LIKE MY STORY!**


	8. Chapter 8

I look over to where I heard her scream and see her being attacked by walkers. A group of them come out from behind trees and into our camp. She tries to kill a few of them but gets bit on her arm in the process. She yells out in pain, and Ron runs over to help her. He grabs the rifle we have by him and begins shooting it at the walkers.

I grab the handgun I was given by Adam the first few days I stayed with the group. I took off the safety and began shooting at the walkers raiding our camp. Adam was near Greg and they both shot walkers. I couldn't see Renee or Lisanna, and I worried for them. A walker was getting too close to Greg without him realizing, so I shot it before it could get its hands on him. Greg looks at me appreciatively and keeps shooting. There must've been at least 30 of them. I turn my back around to see one walker in my face, and its mouth is open as if to bite me. I put my gun up to it and shoot it. The rotten blood splatters my face and onto my tank top. The body flops to the ground like all of the others.

I hear more growls from other walkers from a long distance away, but know they will be here soon and shout, "More are coming! Let's move!"

I almost begin to run but the entire group stays where they are. I look at them curiously. _Why aren't they coming with me?_

"We can't," Adam says. "We were bit." he looks ashamed and sad, and I didn't want to believe him.

My eyes widen, "All of you?" tears flood from my eyes, washing the walker blood off. Jane is now unconscious and Ron's arm bleeds quickly, soaking his forearm and hand. Greg shudders, and I see the chunk of flesh missing from his shoulder. Adam reveals his leg to me, and I see the blood running down his shoe.

"What about Renee and Lisanna?" I ask. They look solemnly at me._ Not good. Not good at all._ I wonder what even happened to them. Where were they?

"They were among the biters I killed," Greg said. He was paling quickly and I couldn't look at my fallen group anymore. They used each other for support, but Ron sat next to Jane's dead body in the grass. Everyone was tired, and I could tell they weren't going to make it. I wiped a tear from my eye, refusing to seem weak.

"But you can't leave me! I can't live on my own! I can't keep losing everyone I love!" I yell through tears. Adam limps over to me. He puts his arms out, and hugs me. I can feel his heart beating slower and more erratic, even though he was only bit on his ankle; the Disease spreads fast in his veins. You'd think because he had wolf blood in him he could get over the virus, but if he was bit in his human form, he'll still turn. He backed up to Greg and helped him stand up.

"Take our supplies," Greg says, "you'll need them more than us soon," he manages a smile before falling to the ground. Adam tries to catch him but falls as well with his weak ankle. Adam takes Greg's pulse on the neck part that wasn't bitten. Adam's red hair is matted with blood and sweat. He was beginning to weaken too.

"He's gone," Adam says, he has a coughing fit and speaks when it passes briefly, "and I will be too soon. You have to finish us off, Des. So we don't turn."

"I can't do that," I mumble. I think back to Sophia, how she told me _not _to kill her. Now my own family was telling me to kill him.

Adam reaches to his side and grabs his own knife, "then I'll do it myself."

He raises the knife and brings it down on Greg's forehead, right between his eyes. Blood soaks his face.

Adam shrugs off Greg and drags himself over to Jane and Ron. He does the same with them.

"You see?" he says, "This is what you need to learn to do. You've always been too soft around your friends. You don't understand that you could lose them at any given moment. Don't become too attached. Even family will die eventually."

He raises his knife one more time, and I launch forward to stop him from doing what I think he was going to do. He plunges the knife into his own head, and he's gone before I can even touch him.

"No!" I scream. I know I've attracted the walkers and could hear them coming from all angles. I couldn't stand to lose my weapon, so I stay in my human form and run. I run past our camp from the walkers. I left behind my last blood related family, and new friends. I missed them already, and it hasn't even been ten minutes. Why must I always lose the people I care about? Why me? I haven't done anything wrong have I? I only try to keep them safe, and then they die anyway.

I should've grabbed at least some food or something but know I don't have enough time to grab anything, for the walkers were gaining closer to might've been useful to have that, because I would have to scrounge for food. That was never fun in the apocalypse. Good edible food was scarce in the world now, unless you were a walker and you would eat any sort of flesh.

I ran in the forest and branches hit my arms accumulating cuts that stung my skin. I ignored the small pain and kept running. My breaths came out short and rapid and I was getting winded. I turned to face the group of walkers head on and brought my gun up to shoot a few of them at least. There are about 15 rotting bodies on my trail. I hear my gun click, and my heart drops. _Of all times, not now!_

My gun was out of ammo, and I only had a pocket knife to fend for myself. I turn myself back around and begin running towards anything that could help me. A branch to climb, anything. There is the road ahead of me, and I run to it with all I've got. The road is full of walkers as well, and I run into a field on the other side of the road.

In the field I notice something reassuring. Something that could keep me safe. It was surrounded by a fence that didn't allow any walkers to get though. It was designed to keep someone in, and keep enemies out.

_A prison._


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the Walking Dead, just Destiny and other OCs I make.**

There were a few people outside, and I couldn't see the details of their faces. There was a person by the gate, and I ran to it as fast as I could manage.

"Help!" I shouted. Someone looks over at me, and starts coming to me. It appeared they had a gun with them. I walker was in front of me and it grabbed at me. I took my pocket knife from my pocket and stabbed it in the eye. My knife was stuck in its head and I couldn't take it out, so I leave the dead walker in the grass and continue to dodge the walkers surrounding the prison. My white hair comes into my face and I shove it out hastily with my hand. Half of a walker body trips me and the other walkers from behind me are only a few feet away. Some of them get shot by the mysterious person who I didn't have a chance to get a look at. Many reanimated bodies hit the ground behind me.

I get up to my feet and walk backwards so I look at the walkers behind me. I hear the person's gun click like mine had. There is only one walker left and I use my other ability to kill it, with no other option at hand. Its head explodes and I hear behind me, "what the hell?" the voice is familiar and I turn around to see who it is.

_Carl? _My vision blurs, and the consequences of using my ability show up. My knees buckle, and I fall, but he catches me. I remember nothing after that.

**Carl's POV**

We had just gotten to the prison a few days ago, and we cleared out the cells of unwanted walkers. At the present moment, I was outside about to go up to the watch tower but I heard someone in the field scream "HELP!"

I looked over to see what was happening and see a girl with white hair running from a herd of walkers behind her.

_Destiny?_

I open the gate and run to her, with my gun aimed to the walkers' heads. Many of them go down after I shoot them, but one of the on the ground trips her, causing her wavy white hair to fly around her face. Her blue eyes were filled with fear, and I tried to shoot the walker but, my gun clicked. She stood back up and looked intently at the walker. I tried to grab for my knife but the walker's head just, for lack of a better word, exploded.

Blood flew everywhere, and when she turned around to see me, her bright blue eyes filled with relief and confusion. They closed and she started falling to the ground. I ran to catch her and she fell against my body. I thought she had died, and I checked her pulse. Thankfully, I felt her breathing. It seemed like she had just passed out.

My dad comes out from the gate and shoots any walkers in his way. When he sees Destiny in my arms his eyes widen and he rushed over faster.

"Was she bit?" he asks sternly. I quickly check her for bites and find none.

"No," I say, "she just passed out I think."

He gestured me back to inside the prison and I go in and follow him, while holding Destiny on my back. He hair falls out of the broken hair tie she wore, causing her hair to cover her entire face and then some. It was so long now, down to her waist. The color was so pure, and I couldn't help myself when I touched the soft waves of her hair once we go inside the gate. Hershel comes in on his crutches, and I remember the difficult day that was.

"Is this-," Hershel starts to say.

"Destiny, yeah," I confirm. We all turn around to a bed in one of the cells to put her on. My mom and Maggie come in.

"Destiny?" my mom ask me. I nod to her. She hugs me, knowing how sad I was when I found out she was gone. It also reminds me of when we found Sophia in the barn. I feared Destiny was the same way for years, but now she was here. I sat in a chair next to Hershel, who was trying to figure out what was wrong with her. A stream of blood flowed from her nose, and I wondered why.

Her breathing changed, and her crystal blue eyes opened.

**Destiny's POV**

My eyes felt heavy, but I opened them anyway, remembering I saw Carl before I had passed out. Above me I see the bottom of another bed, and toy the side of me I see someone with a beard. I stare at the man longer, and he smiles once he knows that I know who he is.

"Hershel?" I ask while wiping my hand across my bloody nose. He nods in reply and gives me a cloth for my nose. My gaze moves over to Carl, who's trying to keep his hat down over his face so I can't see it. That was his dad's hat. Before I had a chance to stop myself, I felt my arms reach up and grab him.

I felt a tear fly free from my eyes, "You know, I thought you were dead," I whispered in his ear.

His arms wrapped around me, and I liked his embrace, I felt, safe, "I thought the same, Destiny. After we found Sophia in the barn, I lost hope that we'd ever find you. Everyone gave up, too."

I wanted to talk about Sophia, but I figured now wasn't the time to. I'll talk to Carl about it later.

Maggie speaks up, "Well, that's not entirely true. Daryl still went out hunting, and we all knew he was trying to look for you."

Carl and I separate, and I look to Maggie and Lori. Lori was pregnant. My only question was, _why? I _mean, having a child in a world like this, with no painkillers or anything. It was at the very least risky.

"Can I get up, Doc?" I ask Hershel. He smiles and nods. I notice how much everyone has changed. In looks alone everyone is so different. Hershel's got a beard going on, Maggie's hair's growing out. Carl just, _looks_ older. He kind of looks hot…

I feel a blush creep up on my face when thinking that. It's true, though.

"Sure, Destiny," Hershel says to me. I swing my legs out from the bed and stand up. My hair feels weird, and I notice it's not in a hair tie anymore. I ask Carl to give me a tour of the prison. Hershel tells him to show me a room. He nods and we walk.

"So where is everyone?" I ask, "Dale, Shane, Andrea, Daryl, and Rick? I didn't see them here."

Carl's expression darkens, "I killed Shane. He was trying to kill my dad, and my dad stabbed him. But he turned and I shot him. Dale was bitten by a walker. We were separated from Andrea. I think she's dead."

He stops for a minute, not talking about his dad or Daryl, so I ask, "and Daryl and your dad?"

He looks up at me, "My dad and Daryl aren't dead. You just haven't seen them yet. My dad is out by the fence where I found you, and Daryl is probably out hunting or something like that."

I was a bit sad some of the others were dead. I didn't like Shane all that much to begin with though. I didn't know Dale and Andrea too well.

"I met up with Sophia after I got lost," I say, "she was being attacked by a walker, and I was too late," I stuffed the cloth I was using for my nose in my pocket. "She didn't want me to not let her return. She wanted her mom to find her."

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I began talking about my new group, about me finding Addie and Adam and the group dying. I told him how I was running from a herd of walkers when I found the prison. I never realized when my hand found Carl's. He seemed to understand I was suffering, and didn't try to get me to shut up. We walked everywhere in the prison. He eventually showed me to a cell which would be my room.

"I'm right next to you in the left cell if you need anything," he told me. I entered my new room, which had two beds; one on top and one on the bottom like a bunk bed. Carl left into his room to do whatever he was doing. I kept the bottom bunk for myself, and stayed there for a minute.

This place felt safe. Secure. I just wondered how long this would last.

"Hey Carl?" I ask loudly enough for him to hear.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're okay."

**Hope you liked the chapter! I liked writing it. Review, I love knowing what you think of the story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**i dont own The Walking Dead or it's characters.**

I didn't realize I fell asleep until I had something nudge me awake. On instinct, I lunged my hand out at the intruder and was rewarded with a "Damnit! I was only tryin' to be nice!" from an angry redneck.

I looked over and saw Daryl, holding his nose, "Jesus man, how does a small girl like you manage to land a hit on me?"

"Aw," I say in false caring, putting my hand over my heart just to piss him off furthermore, "did the poor wittle wedneck get hurt?"

"Fuck off," he says jokingly, then leaves still holding his nose. I laugh to myself, and then the familiar boy with the sheriff's hat comes in, astonishment all over his face.

"What did you do to piss Daryl off?" Carl asks me.

"I punched him in the nose by accident," I reply and shrug. He seemed to still be incredulous by my actions. We leave the room. He leads the way while I follow him. We go outside, where Hershel is walking on his crutches.

"I forgot to ask," I whisper to him as we walk nearer to everyone, "what _did _happen to Hershel?"

"We had to cut off his leg after he got bit there," Carl said. I didn't say anything to him, because I started to get this bad feeling. It's an animal thing, but I feel like something really bad is about to happen. I look around everywhere, and see nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone here was happy about Hershel's recovery. _Then why can't I shake this bad feeling?_

"Something wrong?" Carl asks me. I shift my gaze to him, and notice he's a couple inches taller than me. I remember when it was the opposite, and now it seems the roles are switched. And we both are pretty short for our ages.

I was about to reply when I heard a deafening screech of metal hitting concrete. Suddenly, a whole heard of walkers came bursting through one of the gates.

"Everybody run!" I yell. I follow Carl over to his mom and Hershel and Beth. I look all around us, and see so many coming where we are. They just, appeared, out of nowhere. They weren't there when I looked before. Everyone took out their guns at the same time it seemed, and started shooting the walkers. Daryl tossed me a gun while he used his bow. I caught the handgun and turned the safety off and began shooting at them. I hadn't used a handgun in a while but it didn't seem to affect me as I shot the walkers in their heads.

"Come on, we got to go!" Carl grabs my hand I wasn't shooting with and took me along, following his mom. We all ran over to the stair and took them into the cell block. We ran inside until we were faced with more walkers. We turned the way we came and went through a different door. I locked the door so the walkers couldn't come in. Carl and I walk ahead, checking for walkers in any of the rooms in the dark and dank halls. We heard the sirens blaring in our ears, and I couldn't imagine how many more walkers were hearing it and coming here. We turn around a corner and Lori stops.

"What happened?" I ask Lori, she puts a hand to her stomach, and I already know.

"Were you bit?" Carl asks.

"No, no, no," Lori says. She leans up against the wall, and I try to help her in any way I can. "I think the baby's coming."

"What?" I ask. I already know the answer, and these kinds of things can't be controlled without any real doctors.

"Mom?" Carl asks worriedly. More walkers flood the hall and we are forced to leave.

"Come on, Lori, we have to go," I say, trying to help her walk faster away from the walkers.

"Carl," I say, "helps her, give me your gun so I can fend them off."

He nods and gives me his gun with the silencer. I use both of the guns with both hands and shoot at the walkers. They go down two by two, and my gun has no more ammo. I continue to use only my gun while we keep moving. Carl and Lori walk behind me, and I stay ahead, looking for a safe place to hide out for the moment.

Lori kept letting out groans and I knew she was going into labor.

"We have to stop!" Carl says to me. I finally find a room and tell them to go into it. It's the boiler room, I notice. I lead Lori down the stairs, helping her walk with Carl. She grabs onto chains and walls as if they were the only thing keeping her up. We hear growls and moans from the passing walkers. The noises increase, but then decrease, so I know they have past the boiler room we are in.

"What are those alarms?" Lori asks me, clearly trying to get her mind off of the baby.

"I don't know," I say honestly. "Come on let's have you lie down, OK?"

"Destiny, the baby's coming now," she says in between breaths. My heart drops. I'm not supposed to be the one doing this.

"Let's g-get back to the cell block so Hershel c-can help," I stumble on my words. I'm freaking 13; I can't help deliver a baby! I don't even know what to do! The only thing I know about it is what I've seen from when I saw my aunt give birth to my little cousin! And that was a wolf birth! Not a human birth!

"I'm sorry, but it won't wait any longer," Lori says, "it's coming now."

Lori breathes heavy, and Carl seems to freak out about it.

"What's she doing? Can't she breathe?" Carl says.

"Carl it's normal. Calm down," I say probably more for me than for him. My heart's beating out of my chest and my hands are shaking uncontrollably. "Let's, uh, take your pants off so…" I mumble.

I help her lay down on the ground and her brown hair lays askew around her face. I can feel the tension in the air and try to break tension.

"So Carl, you ready to help deliver your baby brother or sister?" I ask him with a shaky smile. He nods and tries to smile. "Well," I say, "this isn't how I pictured my first few days back with you guys."

We all laugh halfheartedly, and I go back to the job at hand, "I can't tell if you're dilated yet."

"I got to push," Lori says. Sweat lines her face, and I stand her back up. She holds onto a metal bar protruding from the wall and she pushes.

I check underneath and see that something's not right.

"Lori stop, something's wrong!"

Lori yells loudly, trying to listen to me, but it's hard for her. Carl and I help her lie back down. I give Carl a look, telling him to keep her attention on him and he understands.

"Mom, look at me," he takes her hand, "look at me, keep your eyes open."

I look at Lori's face and see that she can't hold on for much longer.

_Your mom is going to die, I _think to Carl, even though he can't hear me. should be thinking happy thoughts, to keep myself in check, but if this new world has taught me anything, it's to not keep your hopes to high or else you'll be shot down. This still makes me sad, because Lori was an overall good woman.

Lori can't focus her eyes on me, but I know she's trying to say something _to me._

"I'm not going to make it," she gasps. I can see a tear roll off Carl's face from the corner of my eye. I feel sorry for him, and tears cloud my vision.

"We can get you back to Hershel," Carl pleads.

"There's not enough time, Carl," Lori says, looking at him with a shaky smile. She then turns her gaze back to me, "You need to cut me open."

I look at Lori with tear filled eyes now, "I can't do that, I don't know what I'm doing, I'll kill you if I even try."

Carl lets go of his mom's hand and stands up, "I'll go get Hershel-"

"No," Lori says harshly. He turns around, heartbroken, and comes back over to me.

"Look," I say, as calmly as I can manage, "I don't have any tools, training or anything-"

She cuts me off, "Carl has a knife," she says, trying to calm me down despite the fact that _she's_ the one about to have a baby.

I glance at Carl, and his eyes widen in surprise. His hand goes to a sheath on his belt, the one where the knife is.

"You won't survive, though," I point out.

"My baby has to survive," she breathes, "please, at least try…"

"But," I say with tears.

Lori brings a hand up to my cheek, "You have to," she drops her hand to mine, and pulls it towards her stomach, "You see my old C-section scar?"

"Yeah? Why?" I ask her once I see the scar lining the bottom of her stomach. Why she asked me this dawns on me, "No, I can't do that."

"Yes you can," she says. She looks at Carl and me again, "look, I don't want you guys to be scared; I know it's hard, but you have to. I know we all would've preferred someone else to do this, Hershel, Carol, anyone, but I'm stuck with you," she doesn't say it accusingly, just matter-of-factly.

She gazes upon Carl, "this is what I want. This is right, Carl. Now you take care of your father for me alright? And your little brother or sister."

Carl shakes his head, "No, not without you," he says to her. "You don't have to do this."

"But I do," she said, "you're going to be fine, okay? You are going to _beat _this world, I know you will. You are smart, and you are strong and you are so brave. I love you."

"Love you too," Carl says tears dropping from his eyes religiously.

Lori brings a hand up to Carl and wipes tears from his eyes, "you got to promise me you'll do what's right," she looks off, "it's so easy to do what's wrong in this world. So if it feels wrong, don't do it, okay. Don't let the world spoil you," her voice breaks as she says the last part.

He nods his head in reply to his mom, not able to say any words. I couldn't either. There are no words to describe what's happening today. Not at all.

I feel awkward while they have their talk. It's so heartfelt and sad, and I'm the one who's going to end it. I let them talk, and I stay sitting on the cold ground. _This is where Lori is going to die. This is where her life ends._

"You're my sweet boy, and I love you," she says finally and grabs Carl into a hug. The only thing heard in the room is our sobs. She lets go of Carl and he sits up, not close to being over what's about to happen.

"When this is all over, Des, you're going to have to end it, it can't be Rick," she says to me. How does she know to call me Des? No one here knows about that nickname. The only people who did were Adam and his group, and then Sophia. Everyone who dies knows it. I try to shush her because I don't want to do it. I couldn't. I take a deep breath, and stop myself from shaking as much. Carl hands me the knife, and I hold the blade in my hand.

"Goodnight love," Lori whispers quietly while staring at the ceiling. _Who was that supposed to be directed to?_

"I'm so sorry Lori," I say to her, and cut the knife across her C- section scar. Blood immediately pours from the new wound, and I Carl bursts into more tears. "I'm sorry," I say over and over, like a chant. "I'm sorry Lori."

She screams and shudders. Her eyes fade in and out. She falls into unconsciousness, and I reach into her body to find the baby. It's morbid, and I could never e_ver_ do this again.

"C-Carl," I stutter, "give me y-your hands."

He looks at me with absolute terror and surprise, but does what I ask. He pulls the skin aside while I reach into her stomach and I feel it. I feel the baby but can't tell whether it is the leg or arm. I try to pull it out as carefully as I can, and the baby comes out, covered in red blood. The baby doesn't cry, and I know something's wrong. I pat its belly, and it starts crying.

"Carl, cut the umbilical cord," I tell him with my eyes still on the newborn baby girl. Carl takes off his coat, and I wrap the baby in the jacket to keep her warm in this cold room.

"We have to go," I say.

"We can't just leave her here, she'll turn," Carl points out. I nod to him and he gets it. I pull out the knife, so I could do it, but Carl stops me.

"No," he says, pulling out his gun. "I have to do it. She's my mom."

I nod to him and leave him to shoot her. I can hear him saying a few last goodbyes only I could hear with my enhanced hearing and I feel like I'm eavesdropping. I hear a gunshot and jump a little at the loud noise. The noise echoes in the small boiler room and Carl comes out from it. He brushes past me and I follow him, holding the baby in my arms. We exit the halls and go into the cell block. No one was in the cell block, so we go outside. The sudden change in lighting makes the baby cry. We walk outside and see Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Beth and Hershel. T-dog and Carol aren't there though.

Rick looks over and sees Carl and me, and his face is filled with relief. I close the door behind me, and he is curious. I already know what he's thinking, and he runs towards us. He drops the axe he had in his hands.

"W-where's Lori? Where's my wife?" he looks down at me, and I break into sobs again from the memory. He comprehends what happened without any words. Rick begins crying and goes into denial.

"No, no, no," he says in between sobs. Next to me is Carl, and I lie my head on his, crying into him arm. He's emotionless, and I look like an idiot crying on him, but I don't care. Lori is dead.

_Lori is dead. I killed her. It's my fault. _

I didn't know I was saying these words until Carl says next to me, "no it's not. You had to. I did too."

He says it no emotion, no comfort, no sadness. Maggie cries and Glenn holds her. Rick falls to the ground and huddles into a ball and cries the loudest of all of us.

Why can't we be happy for once? Is it too much to ask?

**A.N.: Thia was an extremly long chapter for me. i didnt really want to end it earlier though. this chapter was really sad. i know i changed a huge detail with my character not helping with the childbirth but i felt like doing it like this. i'll probably get some hate for this because it was supposed to be Maggie but whatever. hope you can forgive me! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN The Walking Dead or it's characters. **

We grieved over the new loss in the group. I felt like I was the one to blame, I killed her. Maggie came up to me, and put an arm around my shoulder. I just stood there, still not being able to comprehend the damage I had caused to this group. Carl walks over to me, stone hard expression on his face. He put his arms out, and I realized he was meaning for me to hand over the baby. I looked at her one more time, some of my white hair falling in my vision, and see that she is crying. I didn't even notice. I was consumed in my thoughts and couldn't really hear anything.

Handing over the baby to Carl, Hershel says, "Let me see the baby."

It's otherwise still silent, minus the baby crying. Its cries make me wince because they are so loud, and because of my enhanced hearing.

"Do we even have anythin' a baby _can _eat?" Daryl says next to me. He's impatient, and trying to get us all back on our feet after the loss we have suffered. He isn't one to grieve, and I wonder what has made him like this.

Hershel looks at the baby while propped up on a crutch, "the good news is, she looks healthy," Hershel looks to Daryl, "But she needs formula. And soon or she won't survive."

Daryl looks to the ground, and back up to the baby, "no way, not her."

He's thinking of Sophia. He doesn't want to lose her too. Does he feel guilt for that? I still do.

Daryl swings over his crossbow over his shoulder and walks off to his motorcycle, "I'm going for a run," he says. No one objects, and I'm brought back to the real world, instead of my grieving one. I shake my head, to rid my head of those thoughts.

"I'll go too," Maggie and I say the same time. I look to her with an expression of confusion, but she nods to me; thus saying I could go instead of her. I smile lightly back, but the smile was there for only a second, then it diminished.

"Ok," Daryl says reluctantly, "but don't get outa my sight. We don't want what happened last time to happen again."

The last time?

For a short moment I forgot what the "last time" was, until I remembered to a year back when he and I had gone to that abandoned church. It was surrounded by walkers and I had to distract them so Daryl could get out. I ended up getting lost. I was very happy to get back to the group, but of course my happiness was short-lived when walkers attacked and I had to help Lori…

I notice I'm several feet away from Daryl and I run to catch up with him.

"Grab the pack from the car," Daryl says, getting onto the bike. He starts it up, and it revs to life. I open the blue car next to me and grab the grey dull backpack and swing it over my shoulders while shutting the door.

"I gotta go get some ammo for my gun," I tell him, "just wait a minute."

He nods and I take out in a sprint, trying to hurry because I don't want to keep Daryl waiting. I open the door and shut it behind me. I go through many rooms until I get to the ammunition closet, wear we keep spare- you guessed it- ammo and guns. There's a shelf where I grab a box of .38 mil caliber bullets. I grab about five, hoping I won't need them but having a few just in case. I know we need to preserve them too, and that's another reason I only grab a few. I whiz past my room, and look inside to see if I needed anything from in there. The next room I pass is Carl's. His is has almost nothing in it, except for a few shirts lazily on the bed. There's something else in it, something black and official looking. I go inside and identify it as I holster for a gun. Picking it up, I notice it is too small to fit on your waist, so I strap it around my upper thigh, on top of my skinny jeans. Looking down, I like how it fits and leave his room. I run back out to where everyone was, and see most of the group was gone somewhere else. I inaudibly thanked Carl for him not being right over here to notice I took something of his. I would give it back to him, when I got back, I decided.

Daryl was alone on his bike. I sprint to him as he motions me onto the bike. I get on, wrapping my hands around his shirt. If I were about ten years older this might've been a lot more awkward. It still is, but I ignore it since I don't really have the luxury of choosing who I want to ride a motorcycle with.

Daryl leans a left out into the field of the prison, and I can't help but slightly lean the opposite way. I just don't want to fall over.

After getting to a paved road, Daryl speeds up, causing my hair to whip in the wind. The sound of the engine must be attracting walkers from a mile away, but the motorcycle would more than likely be too fast and outgo them, so I wasn't worried.

"I think there's a school a ways up," Daryl shouts to me. I can barely hear him over the motorcycle. He slows down a little and comes to a stop. I get off first, and he does too. Looking around, I see a path and Daryl follows it to a playground. There are swings and a climbing wall, and it brings me back to the days of elementary school. My friends and I use to have races on the monkey bars; they were wide enough so more than one person can go on at once. No one knew my secret about being a wolf parents told me to not tell anyone, unless they were family because they couldn't be trusted.

Adam told random people he met.

I told this group that I met.

I think certain people _can _be trusted, as long as they prove they can be. I didn't have much of a choice, because I was wounded and had to change back at some point. I had to save Rick that one day when we didn't have any other weapons. And I had to help Daryl get out of the house surrounded by walkers.

"You waitin' for somethin'?" Daryl asks me, turning around when he's at the door of the old school. I think it was a daycare, judging by the way it looked. It had more childish decorations, with a faded sunshine hanging on a wall. I'm standing at the swings, and I shake my head and run up to him. A tree is growing in front of the door, and I have to push aside a branch, and I hold it so that Daryl doesn't get whacked with it. Trying to open the door, the handle doesn't budge.

"It's locked," I say. I turn around to him and he brushes past me and tries to open it himself. He grunts in annoyance and I leave him and go over by a window. I look inside to spot any walkers, but find there are none. Bringing my elbow up to an angle, I bash the window with it and climb into the room.

"C'mon Daryl!" I say. His footsteps tell me he is coming, and I spin around and take in my surroundings. Children's' artwork fills up the walls; many sloppily paintings and handprints on paper. Walking over to a cupboard, I open the doors and discover many diapers, baby bottles, and cans of formula. My backpack hit's the ground silently and I begin stuffing baby supplies into it.

Footsteps are head behind me, and I can decipher by the quietness of them it isn't a walker. Unless walkers are now as graceful as ballerinas.

"I'm gonna go look around," Daryl says and exit's the room. He's not social if he doesn't want to be. He likes to do things on his own. Independent, he is.

One last baby blanket can be stuffed into the pack without it exploding, so I place it back on my shoulders. It feels awkward on my back, being so full, but that's the last thing I'm going to worry about. I find Daryl in a room, looking with a flashlight to illuminate the rooms. I hear a scuttling somewhere and nudge him, making him aware of the noise. He nods to me and I point to where I hear it; into a room where the children must've slept. He holds the flashlight in his mouth, with both of his hands occupied with his crossbow. I pull out my gun from my thigh holster I may or may not have stolen from Carl's room before leaving. I open a storing room and see a raccoon eating on some unknown food. I could only hope it wasn't flesh. Daryl shoots it, and the raccoon sits on the ground unmoving with an arrow in its head.

"Hello dinner," he says with the flashlight still in his mouth. He tries to smile, and I laugh at him.

"I'm _not _putting that in my bag," I laugh. He shrugs and takes it himself. I check any other places I can for more supplies, but can't find more.

"Let's go," Daryl says, "it's going to be dark by the time we get back."


	12. Chapter 12

**I dont own The Walking Dead... **

I nod to him, and we wander the halls back to the main room where we got in.

We exit the day care through the window I broke, and get onto the motorcycle to leave. Sure enough, he was right. It was dark when we entered the field near the prison. The long grass hit my ankles, and Daryl swerved around walkers. Some of them tried to get us, but we were going too fast for them

Glenn is up in the watchtower, shooting down a few walkers near us. I look up at him with an appreciative smile even though he can't see it. Daryl nears the fence and Carl opens the gate, giving me a funny look when he sees me and his stolen item. I smile back at him, not acknowledging his stolen item. He closes the gate when we enter it, and his dad opens the other one. I jump off the bike before he starts moving again, and he looks back at me for a moment but continues ahead.

Carl and I walk together into the prison grounds.

"Where did you get that?" he asks me, pointing to the thing holding my gun.

"Your room," I say smoothly. I keep my cool, waiting for him to get mad I stole his stuff. He doesn't.

"Oh," he says, "I was going to give it to you, actually. I heard you mumbling in your sleep about your birthday. You seemed troubled, like you've had bad memories on that day."

I forgot it was my birthday to be quite frank. I guess my subconciousness remembers my birthday better than me. But I don't remember that dream at all, he was right about me having bad memories on my birthday, though. My 11th birthday, my mom was bitten by a walker, my dad didn't think anything of it, he just said she would get better and be fine. When my mom turned she ended up biting my dad, and it was my fault, and I could've stopped her, but I didn't. I _hated _my dad. He was a useless drunk who got aggressive with my mom and me. I forgot about his ways, being occupied in this new world. I only became sad ever about my mom dying. But that story should be told another time. This was all three years ago, and I still flinch at the memory.

But wait.

I'm 14?

Wow, I feel older than that, but it feels like it's been less time than that. I have matured, physically and emotionally for certain. The apocalypse must have that effect on everyone, because I know the same thing has happened to Carl as well. The first time I met him, he was just a kid; ignorant and stupid. He's much more mature now. Maybe it has to do with his mom's recent passing…

Carl and I were walking together, kind of away from the other adults. I handed my bag to Daryl before walking off with him, though, for the baby. I looked at him, and he looked back at me. Even in the dark I could still see his beautiful irises shine. You could get lost in them. He light blue fades into a brighter blue that seems to light up the room. His dad had nearly the same eyes, but his have faded with age.

"I- uh, got this for you," he kind of pushes something into my hand, and turns around to leave. I open my palm and found a necklace; it had a silver chain and blue circular crystal. My other hand grabs at Carl, and I take hold of the collar of his shirt. He turns around, surprised, and I look at him with the same expression; I didn't expect myself to do that at all.

"Thanks," I manage, "it's really pretty. Where'd you even find it?"

A fear rises in my stomach; _he didn't steal it off a walker did he?_

"I went out today on a run too, with Glenn," he and I found another store, and tried to look for clothes for the group. We came across a jewelry shop and he wanted to go in. I wandered off, remembering you said something in your sleep about your birthday, and tried to find something for you. You should get _something _on your birthday. I also found that thing," he points to the holster I wear, "and figured it would suit you. Oh and," he lowers his voice to a whisper now, "Glenn's going to propose to Maggie. He told me he might if Hershel says it is okay."

My eyes widen at all that he's told me. I was relieved he didn't grab it off a walker. It was also very kind of him to get me the necklace and holster for my birthday. I hadn't expected to get anything to begin with. It made me a little happier considering all that has happened in the past days.

On a different note, Glenn might propose to Maggie? Wow, that was bold, especially for him. I knew he and Maggie had something going on, of course, I mean, who _didn't? _They make it really obvious.

"Can I?" Carl asks to help me put the necklace on, and I lift my heavy, thick, white curls to expose my neck and part of my back from where my green tank top cuts off. I hear Carl gasp, and he turns me around to face him. He holds my shoulders slightly tight and looks at me seriously. His voice is full of concern, but a note of anger as well. And sadly I know what he saw. I refuse to look at him straight in the eyes and look at the ground as if it were the most interesting things I could lay my eyes on. The grass was dry and dead, and I didn't pay attention to Carl when he spoke, because my thoughts were elsewhere.

"Who did that to you?"

**A.N.: Yeah, it's pretty obvious what's going to happen soon. The next chapter will be about memories that Destiny had before the outbreak apocalypse, that kind of stuff and thangs ;) lol. Review please! You guys reviewing makes me more motivated to update!**


	13. Chapter 13

**guys, i totally messed up on the 11th chapter... i apoligize for the confusion, i went back and fixed it, sooo, yeahhh. i'm sorry about the confusion. the chapter i accidentally posted was from my other story. anyway, hope you dont hate me! **


	14. Chapter 14

***This is a flashback chapter, before the apocalypse***

I first heard of a contagious sickness on the news. It didn't seem like too much to worry about.

Not at first anyway.

I carried on with my life. Notice how I don't say normal life. I was part wolf. My mom's side of the family had wolf blood in them, so we could transform. My dad's side was human and normal. My mom never told my dad about her secret until after my mom had me. I would accidentally change into a white wolf when I was a baby, so she had to tell him. My mom also taught me how to control the ability before I could go into school.

This morning I was eating the rest of some cereal I had poured for myself. The news was on again, and my dad kept brushing this 'sickness' as he called it 'just another thing people will over react about'.

The news lady spoke about the infected people having 'cannibalistic tendencies'. When I heard about that I brought my gaze up to the T.V. across the couch I was sitting on. I lost my appetite when a video of one of them was brought up and pushed my bowl of cereal on the coffee table away from me.

"What a load of bull," my dad says. He appears from his bedroom and rolls his eyes at the T.V. He scowls in my direction and I choose to ignore it. He doesn't like me; he thinks I'm a freak of nature I am, but it does not help that my father thinks that, too. My mom tells me to ignore it, that it's just something to get over and he needs time. It's been 11 years. He should be over it by now. I don't know why she ever fell in love with him to begin with, but she did.

My dad come into the room and lay on the couch next to me. He yelled at my mom to get him something, which my mom replied with a sigh and did what he asked anyway. She came over to him, crossing my path with an open beer in her hand. I close my eyes and roll them behind their closed eyelids.

My dad is so pathetic.

He grabs the beer from her, almost making my mom fall down to him. He takes a large swig of it.

So pathetic.

I can't stand him half the time. He reeks of beer and cigarettes all the time and doesn't do anything about it. When he isn't drinking, he wants more beers and can be abusive when we don't do what he wants us to do. I wince at the horrific memories he's inflicted on my mom and me.

"Sarah," my dad speaks to my mom, "get me another one."

My mouth gaped; he was done with that already?

"I need to go pick some more up, I'll be back in ten minutes," my mom says, grabbing her purse and keys. She sighs as she walks out the door, and gives me a worried expression as she shuts it.

I know why she had that look, so I stand up from my chair, and hurriedly try to get to my room before he can stop me.

But I never got that far.

As I stood up, my dad did too and took my arm with much force. I winced knowing it'd leave a bruise.

"Little brat," he spat, "making your mother do everything around the house, and then fleeing to your room when she leaves so you don't have to do anything. Ungrateful, you are."

His words began to slightly slur, and I knew the alcohol was beginning to take effect.

I couldn't stand him. He thought I never helped around the house? Has he ever looked in the mirror?

His disgusting breath hovered in my face, and I pushed him away and held my arms in front of me so he couldn't grab them. However, he grabs a part of my shirt and turns me around.

"What do you want, father?" I hiss at him. I wont ever call him 'dad'. Never have. He doesn't deserve that from me.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me," he shoves me backward into a portrait on the wall, and the nails keeping it up scratch my back painfully. I transform into a wolf, and am on the ground and walking to my room. My father screams follows after me. I trot into my room and hide under my bed. When my father comes in, he looks around for a minute and then realizes I'm under the bed. He pushes the bed so it reveals me, and he grabs at me. He picks me up by the neck, and since I'm so light he can toss me around like a rag doll. I land in the corner of my dresser and howl in pain. He smirks and kicks me. I look up at him with a little fear, but mostly anger.

In my long mirror hanging on the wall I could see some red blood stain my coat of fur, but that wasn't anything I was worried about. I few bandages could fix that for me. It's not like I don't do it every night anyway.

"Look at me, you freak!" he roars. I turn my gaze back up at him, and I see his nose hairs.

Leave it to me to notice the stupidest things at the worst time.

I look at him with an expression that asked him, what do you want?

He grunt, kicks me in the side, then, feeling accomplished with himself, leaves. I don't know if I could ever understand what the logic is behind his abusiveness. Sometimes I think he just does it when he's bored. There isn't even a reason behind it, like tonight. It doesn't make sense to me.

I transform back, and lock the door so he can't come in. I look at myself in the mirror, and take a few tissues to wipe off some of the red blood from my back with some difficulty. Seeing all of the scars littered on my back from previous abusings makes me cringe at the terrible memories. More are soon to come, I think sadly.

I tie my shoulder length hair into a tie, but some of it came out of its tie from being too short.

With I smile, I think, I cant wait until my hair grows out! It'll be so pretty!

I look into my own eyes and try to see what others find so 'beautiful' in them. They are a piercing blue that frightens even me. The color that only color contacts can provide. I'm constantly asked if I wear them. Or if I dye my hair.

I'm ten years old! Why would I be dyeing my hair?! That would ruin it!

Walking over to my bed, I nudge it back to the place it was before my father moved it. I lie down on it and stare up at the ceiling for a minute but my back hurts too much so I roll onto my side and stare at the door, wondering if my father will come back in again. I dozed off at one point and wake when I hear the front door of the house open. My mom's finally home.

Yay! I think. Running back out into the living room, I see my mom's blue eyes widen with fear while she clutches her arm. Some blood escapes through her fingers and I immediately want to blame my father.

My mom's words prove otherwise, though, "one of the things bit me! The things told about on the TV. Just attacked me!" he voice sounded weak and hoarse. Did she lose that much blood, or… I heard that after you get bit, you die.

"Mom, how 'bout you lie down," I tell her. I take the six-pack of beer in her one hand and place it on the ground. I help my mom lie down on the couch, and feel her forehead. It's burning up. But how could a bite cause a fever? Maybe the person who bit her was infected with some type of sickness. I ran into the kitchen, taking the beer along the way and shoved it into the fridge. I snatch a hand towel and run it under freezing water. I wring out the unnecessary water and take it back to my mom and lay it on her head. My dad just stands in shock behind me, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, happy birthday" mom says weakly, "I got you something," she reaches in her pocket and hands me her keys to her car. "I forgot to grab it on my way in, do you wanna go grab it?"

I had almost forgot about my birthday. Today's event's made me forget, I guess.

I nod and leave out the door. I see my mom and father talking through the window. My dad looks emotional, which is unlike him. The only person he ever gets like that around is my mom. Somehow, sometimes, he can really care for her and not be a stupid drunk. Something must be seriously wrong for that to happen though.

I open the silver door to my mom's civic and see a box with a bow attached to it. I smile and pick it up. Heading back inside, I hear my father crying and shouting about mom.

"What happened?" I shout when I get back in.

He's kneeling next to her on the couch, and my mom is completely still. I drop the box in surprise and dash to her side. I take her pulse and feel nothing. A horrible gut-wrenching feeling settled in my body and I pinched my arm to see if I were dreaming.

My father started throwing around things like the lamp and a glass on the ground in fury. One of the shards of glass hit my arm, but I didn't even flinch because I was too scared to. I sat there, not sure how to react. I plucked my phone from my pocket, and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" the receiver answered. At that moment, I saw my mom's arm rise up her arm and open her eyes. When I looked at them, they were white and had faded pupils. I tilted my head in confusion, and my eyebrows furrowed. She stood up and growled, and I jumped back, and dropped my phone.

"Hello?" I heard the receiver say from the phone. My mom walked towards my dad and I with lazy steps, and reached out. At first I was flooded with relief, but that was before I knew what she was doing now.

I had got away just in time but my dad didn't. My mom's teeth sunk themselves into my dad's flesh, and I just stood in the same place.

My father let out deafening screams, ordering me to help him, and about being afraid to die.

I should help him, I think to myself. But the morbid and sick part of my head told me, he deserves this.

"HELP ME, DESTINY!" he screeches. He's on the ground with a blood pool surrounding him. My mom just keeps eating him and his flesh. No tears escape my eyes for my dad's death. But my mom was another story.

To see her in this form was heart-breaking. She was one of them. She was a zombie, just like in the movies. She didn't stop either, she just fed on him, his skin ripped of his body and she ate it like it was an endless buffet of free food.

The thing that looked like my mother seemed to be done feeding on my mother, and it stood up to face me. Her mouth was covered in blood, some of which dripped down from her chin to her white blouse. Instinctively, I grabbed the closest thing by me that happened to be a glass vase. I tried to nudge her away from me with the vase but she kept coming.

"Mom, this isn't you what are you doing?" I said between tears. She pounced on me and I had to hit her over the head with the vase, hoping to knock her out.

Sadly, the only thing it did was making her angrier, and I saw red blood stream down my mom's face and onto the vase. I hit her again, crying about how I was hurting the person I loved. The vase made a dent in her face, and blood now splattered mine. She slumped to the ground like a doll, and finally stopped breathing.

My mother and fathers' blood was on the floor, and my feet stepped in it when I walked back to the box my mom had in the car. I picked it up and opened the box, finding a pair of black combat boots inside.

Taking off my converse, I slid on the boots with ease. I looked back on this morning while looking at my dying father and my now dead twice mom. I take my mom's phone from her purse and my dad's pocket knife from the drawer in the kitchen.

I left, never looking back to the house I once lived again.


End file.
